


The Attic

by Silvalina



Series: It's a raccoon, innit? [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Attics, Books, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Made up lore, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Raccooninnit, bro what do i even tag his at, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Tommy is bored, decides to clean up some stuff and finds something very surprising.---------------------Y'all like this right?  Btb does anyone wanna have a discord server to vibe and fan on abt this kinda au? With raccoon tommy that is and stuff.Edit: i made oooneeehttps://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCb
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: It's a raccoon, innit? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097147
Comments: 12
Kudos: 862
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The Attic

Techno just wanted some peace and quiet.

For just a bit, so he decided to get out of the house for a little bit, leaving Tommy with a call that he would be back in a couple of hours.

The small raccoon though, he had pent up energy. He wanted to do something, make something or destroy something. But he didn't know what to do, Techno was out and he didn't want to mess with any of the piglins' stuff any more than he already did.

So, he decided to go on a little adventure around the house, looking in any nook and cranny for something to play with, maybe Techno had some books he could read, he would even take reading over boredom. But there was nothing and Tommy did not want to go into Technos room.

He may be a little shit but the kid respected the others privacy just as Techno respected his own.

For at least an hour, the raccoon hybrid snooped around in the whole house, flinching when he saw the monsters in the cellar again but just ignoring them when he decided that they were not a threat, and ascended into the main room of the house. Now he had checked out every room of the house but one.

The attic was saved up for last because Tommy was sure that if there wasn't a single interesting here, the attic itself would hold something cool at least.

He climbed up the ladder with his black paws, swinging himself up into the surprisingly messy room. Techno was known for keeping most of his stuff clean and orderly but this room? It was just a storage room but it seemed like Techno had a lot of random junk lying around here.

A sudden urge to make everything orderly overcame him as he walked around, trying to navigate through piles of fabric and spare wood, jumping onto a chair as one of the logs fell, producing a loud shriek before stepping down from it again, his face glowing red from embarrassment. Good thing Techno wasn't here to see him.

The raccoon decided to give into his urges after a couple of minutes, rummaging through all the stuff and putting it all into a pile in the middle of the room, revealing a cupboard which was stuffed full with books and papers, as well as some weapons leaning onto it. Tommy pulled all of the books and paper that was stuffed into it out and put it into a neat pile as well, making a proud and satisfied face at himself.

Now, he went over to get the big pile sorted, making smaller piles of fabric and wool as well as some tools, like a sewing set and some other ones, putting them on a smaller wooden table on the side of the room for now.

He moved onto folding all the blankets that were haphazardly thrown on the ground, piling them up and pushing them under the wooden table to save space. Then, he took a linen bag from one of the piles and stuffed as much of the wool, that was strewn around, into it as he could. After repeating the process until all the wool was properly put away, the raccoon got some rope and tied them all together, putting them next to the table and blankets.

Moving on from the fabrics, Tommy went over to the logs, pushing them into the now junk free corner of the room, neatly piling them in a way so they wouldn't fall over. Any dust on the ground was swiped away by his tail and he opened the only window in the room so he could get it out, clouds of it swarming out of it. When the kid finally got that sorted he looked at the now way more clean room with pride.

But there was one last thing he needed to do.

His eyes locked onto the big pile of papers and books, interested in what may be in them, what secrets the piglin hid from the world, what absolute secrecy was hidden between these enchanted books and papers.

The raccoon boy plopped down onto the ground, taking the first thing he saw, an enchanted book, and popped it open. In big letters, the title that isn't visible on the front from fading away, was written on the first page.

“‘The Secrets to enchanting books’. Kind of ironic it's written in an enchanted book.”

He giggled to himself, looking through the pages and at the pictures of enchantment tables as they were made in the past and the evolution of them until the current day. After some time he put it down to the side and picked another up.

“‘Secrets of the Nether: A burning Hellscape of death’. Sounds like Techno alright.”

More and more books were looked through, some talking about the nether or the end, how to find specific ores and plants, even one on medicinal herbs. It seems that the other had quite a lot of them. 

Then, his eyes caught sight of another book, looking really out of place with how well kept it looked, even with a protective layer of cloth on the outside.

Now that intrigued Tommy as he picked the book up, dusting off a little coat of dirt by blowing on it, revealing its vibrant red cover.

“‘Memories’? Now that really gotta be interesting, maybe it's his diary!”

He laughed out loud at the thought of finding out about the deepest and darkest secrets of the big and mighty Technoblade, even if he was a bit adamant of snooping too much.

But a tiny peak wouldn't kill anyone, right?

So he quickly opened, looking at the first page and a photo looked right back at him, of a young piglin, sword in hand and a small smile on his face. Tommys face lit up, a coo escaping his lips at how adorable he looked with the wayx too big sword in hand.

The next pictures were more of the small piglin as he grew into the mighty warrior he was today, pictures of him with Wilbur, both grinning, people with him and Phil, in their antarctic uniforms, and lastly, a single picture stood out to him.

He took it out of the album, a hand gently going over it.

It was a picture of Techno and Tommy, the latter leaning onto the former, a small smile on the otherwise fearsome warriors face. Small and furry ears poked out of Tommys head, making his status as a hybrid clear, normally he'd hide it but he doesn't care anymore.

Wait.

Downstairs, a door opened and he heard a call, calling back to the man who proceeded to come into the attic, gazing at the room with a surprised expression.

“I should leave you alone more, especially if you clean when you're bored.”

As he got no snarky response, he looked over to the raccoon, eyes going soft at him seeing the book he was holding.

“You knew… You knew all this time that I was a hybrid and… You didn't tell anyone? Why…”

Techno sighed and went over to him, sitting down on the floor of the attic, just a few feet away from Tommy, who he found to be shivering a little. The piglin took his cape off and draped it over the smaller ones shoulders, giving him a grin.

“Well, I know how it is to be despised by others for something you can't help. And exposing you just like that? Who do you think I am, Quackity?”   
  


That got a chuckle out of the others mouth as he leaned against the piglin, exhaling softly.

“Thank you for not giving me up.”

“No worries kid.”


End file.
